Dreamstar of Thunderclan
by Dreamleaf
Summary: Thunderclan has a new leader Dreamstar but does she have what it takes to be leader. Shadowclan don't like the new leader and a battle rages on between Thunderclan and Shadowclan.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader

Dreamstar- A black and grey she-cat. Mate Blazefire.

Deputy

Everleaf- A silver furred she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat

Rosecloud- Cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes.

Warriors

Wakesong- Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Bramblesky- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treeclaw- A black tom with yellow eyes.

Blazefire- A ginger tom with green eyes.

Pebblefoot- A White she-cat with sea blue eyes.

Frostleaf- A grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Liondust-A golden tabby tom with orange eyes.

Dustcloud- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Redfur-Brown and white tom with brown eyes.

Darkfur- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Seapaw- Pretty white she-cat with green eyes brother Greenpaw. Mentor Everleaf

Greenpaw- Grey almost black tom with blue eyes sister Seapaw. Mentor Liondust.

Twigpaw- Brown tabby tom with brown eyes sister Leafpaw. Mentor Wakesong.

Leafpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes brother Twigpaw. Mentor Dreamstar.

Queens

Coastheart- A silver furred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Dustcloud's kits Firekit, Miraclekit, and Dawnkit.

Cloudpool- A white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Redfur's kits Oceankit, Waterkit, and Mousekit.

Kits

Firekit- A ginger tom with green eyes.

Miraclekit- A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Dawnkit- A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Oceankit- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Waterkit- A brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Mousekit- A brown striped tom with brown eyes.

Elders

Daisytail- Cream colored she-cat.

Twistedleg- Brown tom with a twisted leg.

Snowheart- White she-cat with green eyes.

Windclan

Leader

Mossstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mate Oakseed.

Deputy

Grapeheart- Almost blue she-cat.

Medicine cat

Hazelcloud- Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

Oakseed- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Moonfur- Silver furred she-cat.

Foxtail- Brown tabby tom.

Bluewater- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Birdpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor Hazelcloud.

Tigerpaw-Brown tom even thought his name is Tigerpaw he's nothing like Tigerstar.

Queens 

Breezeflower- Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Foxtail's kits Streamkit and Falconkit.

Kits

Streamkit- Black she-cat.

Falconkit- Brown tabby tom.

Elders

Feathersong-Silver she-cat.

Riverclan

Leader

Miststar-Silver she-cat mate Rippleclaw.

Deputy

Reedtail-Grey tabby tom.

Medicine cat

Fernstream- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

Mallowfeather- Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Whiteash- A black tom.

Rippleclaw- A black tom with blue eyes.

Iceleaf- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Yellowpaw- Ginger tom. Mentor Fernstream

Nightpaw- Black tom mentor Whiteash.

Queens

Skyfern-Grey tabby she-cat. Mother of Whiteash's kits Duskkit and Lightkit.

Kits

Duskkit-Calico she-cat.

Lightkit-Ginger she-cat.

Elders

Shadowflower- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader

Brownstar- Brown tabby tom mate Bayheart.

Deputy

Berrytail-Grey furred tom.

Medicine cat

Splashtail- Black tom with a white paw.

Warriors

Daylight-Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Songheart-Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes.

Woodclaw-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Beetail-Black and grey striped tom.

Apprentices

Fogpaw-Grey tom mentor Berrytail.

Whitepaw- White she-cat mentor Daylight.

Queens 

Bayheart- Silver tabby she-cat. Mother of Brownstar's kits Willowkit and Sunkit.

Kits

Willowkit- Silver tabby she-cat.

Sunkit- Light brown tabby she-cat.

Elders

Windytail-Black tom.

**A/N Feel free to use any of this names. I do not own warriors in any way! I came up with these names on my own free time!**


	2. Nine lives

**A/N Some of the cats in this chapter are from the books. Hope you like this chapter. R&R**

Tonight was the night Dreamcloud got her nine lives. Foxstar had just died of green cough She padded up to highledge. "As you all know Foxstar has just died. Which means we need a new deputy. Rosecloud will talk to Starclan to choose one." The cats nodded at their new leader.

Dreamcloud and Rosecloud padded through the forest. "Should we tell Mossstar so she knows?" Dreamcloud asked Rosecloud.

Rosecloud thought for a second then answered. "Okay," she replied.

Dreamcloud smiled and padded into the direction of Windclan camp.

"Intruders! Intruders!" Tigerpaw yelled. Oakseed cuffed his ear and laughed.

"Tigerpaw that's only Dreamcloud and Rosecloud. Go and tell Mossstar," he commanded. He padded over to the she-cats. "Hey what brings you two around?" He questioned.

Dreamcloud licked her paw. "Well I just came to tell Windclan I'm the new leader." Her eyes gleamed with happiness.

Mossstar padded over to her mate Oakseed. "That's good to hear Dreamcloud. May Starclan light your paths." She nodded.

"You too along with Oakseed and your future kits." She left along with Rosecloud.

Dreamcloud and Rosecloud reached the moonpool Dreamcloud touched the water and woke up surrounded by cats.

She gasped she knew most of this cats. Firestar, Foxstar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Bluestar, and a lot more. Foxstar padded up to her and smiled. "I know the clan is in the right paws," he purred. "With this life I give you passion." He touched her head. She gasped at the pain.

Featherstream, her mother padded up next. "With this life I give you kindness." She smiled at her daughter.

Leafpool came up then. "With this life I give you forgiveness." Her eyes were watery. Dreamcloud knew way the clan had forgiven her when she had kits.

Lionblaze was next. "With this life I give you courage." He nodded at her.

Dewleaf came up next. "With this life I give you honesty." She said.

Firestar padded up. "With this life I give you strength." He told her.

Bluestar came up next. "With this life I give you love." She purred.

Brambleclaw came up. "With this life I give you friendship." He winked at her.

She wondered who the last cat would be. Then Jayfeather padded up to her. "With this life I give you compassion. From this moment on you are Dreamstar," he purred.

"Dreamstar! Dreamstar! Dreamstar!" They all chanted.

A silver tabby she-cat padded up to her. "Beware the Shadow and Tree are not who you think they are." She told her the prophecy.

Dreamstar woke up then looked at Rosecloud. "Any warriors for deputy?" She asked.

Rosecloud nodded. "It's Everleaf that should be deputy."

Dreamstar nodded and the padded back to camp. The cats were already gathered so she just climbed up to highledge. "I got my nine lives. Tonight we sit vigil for Foxstar but first I will choose the new deputy. After getting my nine lives Everleaf should be deputy." She called on the young she-cat.

Everleaf purred and nodded at Dreamstar.

Dreamstar and Everleaf went over to Foxstar's body and sat vigil with the rest of the clan.


End file.
